In our world
by A-Fighterlady
Summary: Drizzt ends up in our world somehow at an over-nights trip for fifth grade! Before you tell me I did a typo, I meant to put over-nights. Please R&R.
1. A new forest

**A/N: You know when you go on an over-night trip in fifth grade? Well this is what would happen if Drizzt popped into one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Drizzt or Guenhwyvar so don't sue me. I'm just using CHOSS for this story. Some people are going to be real, but I'm not using any real people this chapter. This is a real place. **

**Warnings: I don't think there are any warnings. Oh wait! I think I've got one. Please no flames in the reviews. I like constructive criticism, but if you flame, there is a chance I won't continue the story.**

* * *

He was running through the woods with his dear friend, Guenhwyvar, when suddenly, he wasn't.

* * *

Drizzt was still in the forest. But it wasn't his forest. He was in a grove of pines. The light shone from above the dappled trees, their leaves glistening with dew. Guenhwyvar paced the clearing. On one side, pink flowers grew on were flowers Drizzt knew if you inhaled deeply enough, would shut down your Respiratory System. He had forgotten what they were called. The ground was dirt. Near where he was standing, was a dirt path. A few different kinds of trees grew in the clearing where he was, but mostly large, tall, pines. In one direction, the forest looked like it would go on forever, but the side with the flowers had water coolers so you could fill up your water, then a few feet away stood a building called 'The Hitching Post' with a sign outside that said 'The Hitching Post'. The Hitching Post was two stories high, and wider than it was high. The height was probably four fifths of how wide it was, and there were glass windows, about two each per side excepting the back which had no windows. The front of the Hitching Post had wider windows. But the front and the back sides looked to be larger than the other two. There was one door in. There were flower pots in front of the porch which was the entire length of the front side. Forward, but beneath the flower beds, were more water coolers. There were no power lines in the robins egg blue sky.

* * *

Turning his attention off of the Hitching post, and shifting his gaze to the right where the dirt pathway was, was a rather short pathway. No walls were around it, so one could glance at the trees nearest to them. In fact, the only stone walls Drizzt saw were to keep the Respiratory-System-Shutting-Down-Flowers under control. To make the pathway a pathway was a line of trees that weren't pines probably about 12. Once past tree number twelve was a sort of stage. Two stages that could of been one, but with a wall of wood in between. On the far side was a large fire pit. In a choppy half circle around the fire pit were bleachers wooden ones. Like some one was going to put on a show on the stage behind the fire pit and you could watch. There were only five bleachers, ten feet from the stage. In front of each bleacher were two rows of benches, again, wood. On the side closest to Drizzt were picnic benches. They were also made out of wood. In fact, nearly everything was made out of wood. There was barely any stone at all!

* * *

On the back of the Hitching Post were two doors each hidden by a roof and walled in with but one door shaped hole to lead to the door. Further inspection led Drizzt to believe the door on the left was a girls' bathroom, and the one on the right was for boys. Outside each bathroom were two sets of wooden benches the ground was dusty and dirt. Not like the fertile dirt ten feet away in the forest. The forest rounded a bend and a dirt path just kept going to eventually turn a sharp right behind 3 sheds. There was a wooden sign to the right and behind the last shed that stated 'No vehicles beyond this point. It seemed the path led to a hike to a tall hill.

* * *

If you looked straight forward so the sheds and the Hitching post were on different sides, you could see 8 feet of a longhouse. Walking in front of the Hitching post, past the Hitching Post, and to a grassy lawn, was a large, kind of rectangular lawn. There were actually two longhouses. One was horizontal, the other was turned 90 degrees. They almost intersected, but a strange walkway made of something stone-like(it was cement) went from the door of the horizontal longhouse to the door of the other. The cabin Drizzt was facing across the lawn had signs that said from left to right, Hawk 1, Hawk 2, and Hawk 3. The other cabin had signs that read from closest to farthest, Coyote 1-2, Coyote 3-4, and Coyote 5-6. All of the coyote cabins were in one long house, and all of the hawk cabins were in another.

Two yellow box-like things on wheels rolled into view. As they stopped, Drizzt could clearly read 'Ryan's Transportation' on each. Adults deposited suitcases and duffel bags on a grassy area about 40 feet from the Hitching Post. Laughing children stepped out of the bus.

Not wanting to be seen, Drizzt climbed the nearest pine tree about halfway and watched.

"Where are we Guenhwyvar? Where are we?" Drizzt whispered.


	2. Spotted!

**A/N: Thanks to **

**canonman89**

**corymerlin**

**for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a 55 year-old man? Two things wrong with that, I'm _definitely _NOT 55 years old, and I am NOT a man!**

**Third Person Point of View**

* * *

"Children from Lincoln Elementary School! I am Mister Y and I always save Lincoln for last! Each year. Because, we always save the best for last. I always mark it down on my calender, and because you are the last school, we, the staff are going to remember you the most. Please make this the best trip all year! I am Mr. Y. Now I am going to mosey on over here while Sean moseys on over to the front!" Mr. Y said in a bit of a Japanese accent. Mr.Y looked Japanese. He wore a collared shirt and shorts, dressing pretty casually.

Drizzt crouched in a high branch of the tall pine tree, his keen elf ears able to hear everything that was happening down in the clearing. Mr. Y walked over to the back, while a much younger, taller, and skinnier "man"(probably about 18) walked to the front and introduced himself.

"I'm Sean(Sh-O-n), and this is Lizzie with an i e, Lizzy with a y, Corey, and Whiskers -don't ask why, that's his nickname, and Jason, the medic." Sean paused, letting all of the said people say hi. He went on explaining about Science camp, the rules, and the places. At one point, a girl looked around at her surroundings. She glanced at the pine tree, and started in shock. She spotted Drizzt. Quickly, Drizzt shook his head wildly, pointed to everyone else, zipped his lips with his fingers, and shook his head again. The girl, appearing to get the point, nodded, and returned her utmost attention to the front. After a few more minutes, it seemed everyone was getting called into their groups. The girl who had noticed him, was in the Lizzie with an i e's cabin. 'Hawk 1' apparently.

**Unknown G****irl's Point of View**

* * *

This morning, I woke up _very _excited. It was Science Camp today! I had everything set out. My duffel bags were packed, my clothes were laid out, and I woke up _way _before my alarm clock set off. I had a quick breakfast of cereal, soy milk, and bagels (I'm lactose-intolerant). I got to school at about 7:10. Most of the fifth graders on the field trip were already there, so I lugged my 2 bags all the way to the front of the school. Lincoln Elementary School to be precise.

There were two buses both labeled 'Ryan's Transportation'. Mrs. O'Malley quietly yelled,"Room 23 line up here, Room 22 line up here, Room 21 line up here with Room 20!"

We obliged, and lined up in the said lines. I was in Room 21. In the end, Room 22 was split up, so half went on the first bus and the other half went on the second. The drive took about 3 hours cause it was down in the valley. The scenery was amazing! As soon as we got out of the city, there were fields, hills, gorges, small canyons, and overall a much more rural view. Over the bus ride, I did mad libs, drew, passed notes, and made small talk. At one point, the entire bus was singing Jig alo.

When we got very close to camp, a tall, young guy came onto the bus.

"Hi, I'm Sean, and I'm the head instructor of Camp Highland."

In unison, everyone on the bus said a form of the word 'hi'.

"This shape is 'quiet coyote'. Whenever I make it, you make it back and be as a quiet coyote is." The sign was your middle finger and ring finger touching your thumb to make the mouth, with the pinky and index fingers sticking straight up to form the ears.

"So, can you all make that sign at me?" Sean asked. Everybody did.

"Now, everybody do what you were doing before I got on the bus, and at some point, I am going to make quiet coyote, and you will do it back." Sean told us, "Go!"

So we followed his instructions, and then he made quiet coyote. It was like the domino effect, but with silence if that makes any sense. A hush went from front to back as more people began to realize Sean was making quiet coyote.

"Great job!" Sean congratulated us, "Now let's all get off of the bus."

* * *

_**~Time Skip Because I Don't Want To Re-type The Speech~**_

* * *

I was looking around the grove. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't bored, I just wanted to get my bearings. I glanced at a tall pine. My breath caught. There was a figure with ebony skin, shoulder-length stark white hair, in a forest green cloak. He seemed to be wearing a chain-mail shirt, along with boots. Two scimitars hung from his belt like they belonged there. The person shook his - at least I assumed it was a he - head wildly, pointed at everyone else, zipped his lips, and shook his head again. I nodded, then returned my gaze to the front. However, my attention was far from Sean's speech. It was on the strange person perched on the tree.

"Everybody up!" Sean called, "Our cabin instructors will call out your names. Line up behind whoever said your name!"


End file.
